


Broom Cupboard Rendezvous

by alifletcher2010



Series: ACOTAR Au Week 2019 [5]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifletcher2010/pseuds/alifletcher2010
Summary: ACOTAR Au Week Day 5: Hogwarts AuProfessor Feyre Archeron should have know better. She really should have. If she had, she wouldn't be stuck in a closet with one Professor Rhysand Knight
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: ACOTAR Au Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572424
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88
Collections: ACOTAR AU Week, ACOTAR AU Week Day 5





	Broom Cupboard Rendezvous

Professor Feyre Archeron blew on her fingers as she walked through the halls. Despite the numerous warming spells on the castle, somehow the chill seemed to seep in. She checked her watch, if she hurried, she would have enough time to grab a quick bite to eat before her next class started.

“Professor?”

Feyre groaned inwardly. Every. Single. Time. It happened every time she was in a hurry. Some student had some question about some topic and needed to talk for half an hour. Or there was some catastrophe only she could solve that took even longer to figure out. It wasn’t that she didn’t mind helping, because she really loved her students and teaching, but she was hungry.

She composed herself before turning around, hoping it was just a student and not perfect. A perfect meant trouble. Her heart plummeted when she saw that it was most disastrously, a perfect.

“Yes, Noxley? How can I help you?” she asked, sharper than she intended to.

The young man grimaced. “Uh, some of the other perfects and I heard some funny noises coming from the broom closet on the fourth floor. We thought it was just students, but uh, um..its a boggart.”

Feyre sighed. Of course it was. “And as the DADA professor, that’s definitely my problem. Alright, led the way.”

Quickly, they marched up stairs and down passageways until they arrived as the broom closet that was rattling ominously. A small group of students were watching curiously from a safe distance.

“I’ll need another professor,” Feyre said to no one in particular, “Unless one of you wants to help.”

Faces blanched all around her. “We’ll go find someone,” a voice said and the students scurried off.

A few moments later they arrived with the absolute worst possible option. Professor Rhysand Knight. One of the few professors around her age, a walking wet dream, and an all around prick. It aroused her suspicions some, that he was the one they chose. Students were always asking about their relationship since he was an incorrigible flirt and sometimes the two of them wound up in strange situations with no explanation. Or maybe one very good explanation. That her students needed to mind their own business.

Professor Knight, or Rhys has he insisted on going by, nodded at her. “Professor.”

She nodded back. “Shall we?”

He gestured to the rattling door. “After you.”

Feyre charmed the door open, expecting the face of her nightmares to appear, but instead, there was a magical shove, and Feyre found herself, suddenly in the dark. She locked in the closet with Rhys.

“Sorry Professors!” a chorus of voices called from the other side, “But it’s for your own good!”

Feyre rolled her eyes and groaned, “ _Again?!?”_

Rhys laughed and Feyre had to suppress the urge to kick him in the shins. That would wipe that insufferable smirk she just knew was on full display across his face right now.

“Oh, come on. You have to find it at least the smallest bit adorable that they think we’d make such a perfect couple.”

“You know one of these days someone is going to be in real trouble and I’m not going to be there to help because I’ve been locked in a closet one too many times with your arse.” Feyre sent him a glare only to remember the effect was somewhat lost in the dark. “And this is interfering with my lunch plans and by the time we get out of here it’ll be too late to run to the Great Hall for even a quick bite.”

“Don’t act so wounded,” Rhys stalked closer to her, until he was pressed right up against her, and placed both hands on the wall behind her head, caging her in. “You know you enjoy every moment you get locked up with me.”

Suddenly the broom cupboard felt too warm and too small. Feyre cursed the erratic beat of her heart and how her body warmed at the closeness of his.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Professor.”

Rhys’ eyes glinted at the use of his title, “You naughty little minx,” he whispered, so close to her mouth she could feel his breath on her cheeks.

“You like it,” she whispers back.

“It’s not like you don’t either, Professor. You could leave at anytime you know, it’s just as simple little charm…” he hovered above her mouth, teasing her with with barely there brushes of his lips.

“Merlin, just kiss me already Rhys, it’s been a long day and I need you” Feyre hissed and Rhys complied, finally pressing his lips against hers.

Feyre immediately melted against him and Rhys dropped his arms to wrap around her waist. The kiss was soft and sweet and gentle and heart-breakingly tender, conveying the words they couldn’t say out loud.

“I wonder what the students would do if they could see us now,” Rhys said when they broke apart, tucking Feyre under his chin, pulling her close to his body.

“Probably pass out in shock,” Feyre muttered into his chest.

“We really should just tell them we’re married. Put them out of their misery and all that. Why haven’t we yet, Darling?” Rhys teased.

Feyre laughed, “You claim it’s because we want our privacy, but I’m positive it’s because someone enjoys being locked in closets with me far too much.

“Mmmhmm,” Rhys purred, pressing warm kisses down Feyre’s neck, making her toes curl. “That I do.”

“We’re really going to have to tell them all soon. The Headmistress has been getting after me to too.”

Rhys nodded against her skin. “True, and it’s going to create quite the scandal once you start showing if we don’t.” He sighed dramatically, “But I have to admit, I’m going to miss our time locked away from prying eyes. What do you say, one more time?”

Feyre laughed and pushed him away. “No! That’s what got us into this mess in the first place!”

“True,” his tone grew serious,as he gently caressed her cheek “And you really do need some food. You’ve barely been able to keep anything down. If we hurry, we can snatch you something before the next class period starts.

Right at that moment, the class bell rang and Feyre groaned, dropping her head to her husband’s chest. “There goes that plan.”

“Head to class, Darling. I’ll run and grab you something from the kitchen. They might have something better for your stomach anyway.”

Feyre pressed one last kiss to Rhys’ mouth. “Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you too, the both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand, this will likely be extended into a multi fic or some collection of drabbles. Idk how yet, but look for it in the future


End file.
